Spider-Man: Skylanding Человек-Паук: Небесное Прибытие
by SpiderDanger
Summary: For a long time, in the center of the Universe, there existed a world called Skyland, which was defended by its heroes, Skylanders, who study at the Skylanders Academy. But the main enemy of this world, Kaos, transfers to this world from the dimension of the planet Earth a new hero. Will he be able to survive in this fabulous world and return home? Spidey is not Peter, he's a OMC!
1. Пролог (Prologue)

**Spider-Man: Skylanding/Человек-Паук: Небесное Прибытие**

 **! FANFIC IN RUSSIAN !**

 **Описание на русском: Долгие времена, в центре Вселенной, существовал мир под названием Скайленд, защищаемый от зла его героями, Скайлендерами, обучающиеся в Академии Скайлендеров. Но новая волна событий приходит в этот мир по воле злого колдуна, который переносит в этот мир из измерения планеты Земля нового героя, который является легендой в своём мире. Сумеет ли он выжить в этом сказочном мире и вернуться домой?**

 **Description in English: For a long time, in the center of the Universe, there existed a world called Skyland, protected from evil by its heroes, Skylanders, studying at the Skylanders Academy. But a new wave of events comes to this world at the behest of an evil sorcerer, who transfers to this world from the dimension of the planet Earth a new hero, who is a legend in his world. Will he be able to survive in this fabulous world and return home?**

 **Предупреждение: Человек-Паук в этом фанфике НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ Питером Паркером, он ОМП (Оригинальный Мужской Персонаж)!**

 **Warning: Spider-Man in this fanfic IS NOT Peter Parker, he's a OMC (Original Male Character)!**

* * *

 ****Приветствую _тебя, юный Властитель Порталов! Меня зовут Эон и я стану твоим гидом по этой истории в этом месте. О каком месте я говорю, спросишь ты? Это место называется Скайлендом, древний мир чудес, тайн и приключений. Этот мир окутан магией: каждое дерево, каждый камень и каждое существо, населяемое Скайленд. И это место защищают легендарные герои – Скайлендеры. Каждый Скайлендер обучается в Академии Скайлендеров, дабы в будущем защищать мир от любого зла, готовые положить свои руки на Скайленд. Наша история начинается с самого главного и гнусного злодея, населявший когда-либо Скайленд. И имя ему…_

-…КААААОООС! Так будут кричать с ужасом и страхом моё имя, когда я наконец реализую свой план, чтобы разгромить Скайлендеров!

Маленький Тёмный Властитель Порталов стоял на улице рядом со своей маленькой крепостью, присоединённый к огромной крепости его мамы. Сегодня должен настать великий день, когда он реализует свой коварный план. Он был полностью уверен в том, что он задумал, когда он продолжал накапливать энергию заклинания, готовая вырваться из его рук. Его словно осенило тогда, когда такая мысль пришла ему в голову. На этот раз, его план точно должен сработать!

-Cэр, вы точно уверены, что вы сделаете всё правильно? Вам необходима книга, чтобы вы точно произнесли заклинание, - сказал верная слуга Каоса, Гламшенкс, длинный зелёный тролль, стоявший позади Каоса и наблюдавший за действиями своего хозяина.

\- Конечно я уверен, глупец! – с раздражением ответил Каос, - Я эту книгу перечитал раз сто и запомнил всё то, что мне нужно! Поэтому нам не понадобится вламываться в проклятую Академию, чтобы отобрать книгу у чёртовых Скайлузеров.

С этими словами, он начал про себя вспоминать слова этого заклинания и тут у него пошла некоторая неуверенность. А точно ли он всё досконально помнит наизусть? На самом деле, он не помнил самый конец заклинания. Но он не может показать своей слуге свою неуверенность. Поэтому, надо рискнуть, пусть поверит, что всё получится, лишь бы не опозориться!

-А что именно вы пытаетесь сделать, сэр? – совершенно спокойно спросил тролль.

-Всё гениально просто, Гламшенкс! Нам известно, что Скайленд - не единственный мир, существующий во вселенной! Существует множество миров, помимо Скайленда. И по любому там есть самые гнусные и ужасные злодеи, подобно мне! Которые населяют эти другие миры и вызывают лишь страх перед упоминанием их имени! Я вызову брешь между другими мирами и нашим и соберу альянс самых сильных и могущественных злодеев во всей вселенной! Вместе, мы разобьём дурацкую школу Эона! И тогда я, Каос, Император Зла, добьюсь желаемого: Захвачу жалкий Скайленд и стану им править!

-А что помешает злодеям, которых вы сюда направите, захватить власть в свои руки и оставить вас с пустым носом? – всё так же спокойно спрашивает слуга Каоса.

-Аргх, заткнись, Гламшенкс! Хочешь найти любой аргумент, лишь бы мне не реализовать мой план. Найдёшь везде причины. Лучше УЗРИИИИ!

Маленький маг начал произносить заклинание и пустил тёмную энергию в небо, образовав сферу тёмной энергии, которая начала расширяться. Она начала всасывать в себя маленькие сгустки облачков и пускать молнии в разные стороны. Каос продолжал говорить заклинание, и, дойдя почти до конца, начал запинаться. Ту часть заклинания, что он не помнил, была важнейшей частью заклинания, при котором магия должна телепортировать точно злых существ, а не кого попало. Теперь, ему придётся прервать речь и поток энергии, чтобы отменить заклинание, иначе это может вызвать неизвестные последствия.

Но Каос продолжал дело, полностью уверенный, что произойдёт так, как он планировал, ведь ничто на этот раз не помешает ему совершить это дело! И что очень зря.

Сфера начала искажаться и полностью потрескивать. Заметив это, Каос перестал пускать энергию и с ужасом смотрел на то, что происходит со сферой. Сфера начала накаляться и метать вокруг волны, и затем, произошёл взрыв, а вся накопленная энергия улетела в неизвестном направлении. Взрывная волна откинула на небольшое расстояние Каоса и Гламшенкса. Им понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы очухаться, встать на ноги и отряхнуться.

Каос стал оглядываться. Он никого не обнаружил, кроме самого себя, своей слуги и некоторой разрухи на пустом поле. Он с плохо скрытым раздражением начал рычать. Затем успокоившись, не думая о том, что эта ошибка, созданная им, могла принести, начал строить план следующего гнусного шага.

Гламшенкс решился заговорить, сказать, что Каосу лучше этого было не делать, если он не был уверен, что он его предупреждал, но Каос лишь заткнул ему рот знаком пальца и произнёс:

-Цыц! Молчи! Я передумал… Я возьму всех лучших моих тёмных слуг. Хоть штурмом полезу в эту Академию, но я верну назад эту дурацкую книгу и закончу начатое! Главное, чтобы мама ничего об этом не узнала, ты понял? Я сделаю свой зловещий Альянс Зла во главе со мной и меня никто не остановит! Слышишь меня?! Никто! ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА!

И смех маленького злодея пронёсся по всей территории тёмной крепости его мамы.

 _Из-за своей неопытности и не предосторожности, Каос сделал часть того, что хотел: он вызвал трещину между Скайлендом и миром, местные обитатели которого называют Земля. Но неизвестно, что или кто придёт через эту брешь. Одно ясно точно: это ему не сулит ничего хорошего. Это стало начальной точкой нашей истории, юный Властитель Порталов. Теперь, слушай же внимательно нашу великую историю…  
_


	2. Глава I (Chapter I)

_Не секрет, что большинство Скайлендеров происходят из родных краёв Скайленда. Но есть и некоторые случаи Скайлендеров, родом за пределами Скайленда. Случай этой истории не стал исключением. Новый герой этой истории вовсе не похож на обитателей Скайленда, прибывший из другого измерения. И мне кажется, что вряд ли его появление в наших краях простое совпадение. Возможно, это даже судьба…_

Был обычный переменно-облачный день. Солнце ярко светило и грело своими лучами летающие острова Скайленда. Ветерок спокойно дул и развивал травку. Овцы мирно ели эту траву и скакали от одной кочки травы к другому, выискивая самую сочную и вкусную порцию травы. Любой проходящий мимо, остановившись в этом мирном уголке, мог бы остановиться здесь, присесть, отдохнуть, откинуть все свои невзгоды прочь и с наслаждением сказать: «Тишь да гладь!»

Однако, как всегда бывает, мирная тишина всегда не длится вечно. Сюда что-то приближалось. Даже овцы, мирно евшие траву, подняли голову вверх, почуяв, что в небе творится что-то неладное. Многие говорят, что некоторые виды животных могут почуять неладное намного раньше других существ, к примеру, птицы, которые сразу бы взлетели и улетели прочь огромной стаей с криками.

Над небольшим скоплением островов, неподалёку от огромного острова с хвойным лесом, образовалось тёмное облако, похожее на обычное тёмное облако, из которого должен полить дождь или, допустим, снег. Но сегодня это был не осадок. Дело было в чём-то магическом…

Из неизвестного направлении промчалась волна энергии, которая сфокусировалась прям над местом скопления островов. Она как будто ударилась об облако с громким шумом и вызвала трещину, из которой вырывалась тёмная энергия в виде ударов электричества. Этот шум продолжался несколько секунд, затем тёмное облако исчезло…и, казалось бы, на этом всё закончилось.

Солнце вновь светило, облака летали по небу, ветер продолжал легонько дуть, а овцы, увидев, что больше ничего нет, вновь стали есть траву. Вновь наступила мирная тишина...но после этого облачного образования с неба летел какой-то объект, нарушавшее тишину. Ведь если хорошо прислушаться, будет слышно что-то, похоже на испуганный крик.

-АААААААААААААААААааааааааааа…

Тело падало прям на остров с огромной скоростью. И затем, оно приземлилось с жёсткой посадкой.

Внеземное тело очухалось спустя минуту и с медленной скоростью и стонами начал вставать на ноги, отряхивая от себя землю. Нельзя точно было сказать, на кого он был похож этот двуногий и двурукий пришелец. Потому что всё его тело покрывало костюм из ткани красно-синего цвета, с округлёнными треугольными белыми глазами и на всех красных частях была нарисованы чёрные линии в клеточки, но в таком виде, что это напоминало скорее паутину, чем обычные клетки. А на груди и спине у пришельца находилась эмблема паука. Сзади паук был больше, чем спереди, в центре груди.

Пришелец быстро очухался и начал оглядываться по сторонам. Его выражение линз на маске выражало нечто, похожее на удивление.

-Что за чёрт? Где это я?

Единственное, что он вокруг себя заметил, это небо, трава, камни и обрывающийся вокруг край.

-Таа-а-ак, а вот это уже странно…

Пришелец медленно пошёл вперёд, всё ещё оглядываясь по сторонам, пока не дошёл до «края земли».

-Ух тыж! Вот я слышал теории про «плоскую Землю», по которой понятно, что существует «край» земли. Не думал, что теория подтвердится. Но стоп…я что, на летающем острове?!

«Вокруг ни воды, ни ещё чего-то. А внизу…»

-Уууу! Я даже земли не вижу. Не говоря о земле, на которой я стою. Так, я уже начинаю странно говорить…

Пока он разглядывал огромную пропасть, краем глаза он заметил ещё другие летающие острова, летающие неподалёку. И отличии от острова, на котором он стоял, фактически и не было, кроме размеров. И так, взгляд от острова к острову, остановился на более крупном острове, на котором, к удивлению новоприбывшего, рос хвойный лес.

"Есть уже какая-та знакомая растительность. Это хорошо."

Надо было как-нибудь добраться до этого леса, осмотреть это неизвестное измерение. Возможно, он что-то там да найдёт. Поэтому, немного отойдя, пришелец набрал силы, затем немного разбежавшись, прыгнул высоко в воздух. Чётко прицелившись на другой остров, он спокойно на него приземлился.

«Хех. Не так уж и плохо.»

-Бееее!

«Что?»

Пришелец приподнял голову и увидел перед собой овцу, спокойно смотревший на него.

-Бееее!

-Ух тыж, прошло почти 5 минут, а я тут же узнаю овцу! Только не говорите мне, что единственное, что тут живёт, это овцы? Если это такая шутка от Мистерио, который вновь небось решил напустить на меня мир иллюзий, то это очень странная иллюзия, которую я видел.

Спокойно минуя овцу и ещё других трёх, пришелец в трико вновь прыгнул высоко на следующий остров. Он скакал так высоко, насколько позволяло его тело, подобно кенгуру. И так вплоть до последнего маленького островка, который был последним на пути к лесному острову.

Если бы существа из мира этого пришельца сейчас бы взглянули на него, как он совершает огромные прыжки, они бы удивились, сказав, что это нечто сверхчеловеческое. Действительно, пришелец обладал огромной физической силой, скоростью, ловкостью и выносливостью, которая не была присуща остальным существам его рода. И не только одной физической силой. Однако, если бы это видело существо, отсталое от цивилизации, скорее произнесло, что это какая-та магия. Или бы произнесло что-то на ундо-бундо-индо-китайском и никто бы его не понял, кроме его самого.

Остановившись на краю, чужестранец измерил длину от этого острова к острову с лесом и понял, что его силы прыжка вряд ли хватит, чтобы допрыгнуть хотя бы до куска земли, даже если он разбежится. А ему было страшно представить что будет, если он упадёт в эту пропасть без дна земли. Возможно, это будет даже бесконечный полёт в никуда. От этого он представил бесконечное видео, как он падает, под фоновую песню Shooting Stars. Хотя весть ли в этом измерении вообще такое понятие, как музыка?

«Раз не прыжки, то тогда моя другая способность, присущая лишь паукообразным созданиям. Хм…теперь я считаю себя одним из семейства арахнид, да?»

Отойдя до другого края, он, как это было возможно, разогнался и прыгнул так высоко, как можно. Но он знал, что он не долетит до острова, так что он начал падать вниз. Поэтому, быстро среагировав в падении, он, двумя пальцами на левой руке, нажал на низ ладони, тем самым, из его руки вышла липкая нить, которая зацепилась за край земли. Повиснув на доли секунды на нити, пришелец качнул рукой и таким образом взлетел вверх. Для него это было обычным делом, качаться на нитях, которые по химическому составу являлись паутиной. Для него было естественно летать на нитях, которые он прикреплял к высоким каменным зданиям в его мире, чтобы взлетать на полной скорости ввысь. И это всегда приносило ему удовольствие делать это, поэтому он, не думая, решил завизжать от удовольствия:

-Яяяяяхууууу!

Ловко сделав сальто, он приземлился на свой долгожданный остров, и не тратя времени на паузу, помчался бегом по лесу, попутно прыгая или отскакивая от одного дерева к другому. Хоть для него местность с каменными зданиями была более благоприятной, он так же мог всё вытворять и среди лесной неизвестной местности.

И пришелец всё дальше и дальше набирал скорость, насколько позволяло его тело. Он чувствовал, что как будто у его тела нет предела для скорости. Он очень сильно любил скорость, он чувствовал, как ветер приятно бил его в лицо через маску. Казалось бы, так могло продолжаться вечно, он мог бы бежать вечно, но так как это был всё таки остров, чужестранец добежал до края и резко остановился.

Первое, что он заметил, так это некую линию, которая была помечена прям по всему краю этого огромного острова. Либо сам лес был границей, либо у леса начиналась граница какой-то территории, которая должна быть впереди.

Но дальше, он впереди заметил ещё одну группу маленьких островов, и вдали виднелся такой остров, на котором, к удивлению странника, виднелась что-то похожее на деревню. По крайней мере, там было явное очертание построек. Деревня или нет, но это уже было что-то.

-Мне кажется или там и вправду деревня? Меня глаза точно не подводят? Вроде нет! Неужели в этом…неизвестном месте есть цивилизация? Но кого я встречу? На этот раз, овец с большими мозгами и на двух копытах? Которые вёдра несут с водой? Ну мне кажется, что я многое повидал в этой жизни, так что такое меня точно не удивит.

После этих слов, странник вновь собрался с силами и поскакал, навстречу этой постройке.


End file.
